


MMM, he said

by Babo17



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incubus Jihoon, Jihoon-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, but it has story, i don't know why i did this, kpop, other relationships to be added too, they all participate tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo17/pseuds/Babo17
Summary: Jihoon preferred to stay home this time and just order some food.Or the one that Jihoon is possessed by an incubus and now has to deal with his urges. Will he accept the path his fate chose for him or will he fight back?
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s gonna be a good day”, Jihoon talked to himself reflecting at the bathroom mirror, as he always does in the mornings. It was some kind of secret ritual he did to boost his self confidence and to have a nice day, although he knew if it was going to be a bad day, there’s nothing he could do. 

As he brushed his teeth, his eye caught a stack of clothes at the corner, making him leave an “umph” as he remembered. He must’ve left them there last night after an exhausting day. Yesterday was the last day of shooting the ‘’MMM’’ MV, so he really wanted to do his best, even if it costed him all his power. As a result all of the members and especially Jihoon were too tired to even have dinner, so he just dressed himself in a white t-shirt and shorts and went straight to bed, throwing away his clothes. “Gonna pick them up later”, he sighed. 

Lucky for him, today was a free day. The team had already decided that they’re going out to have lunch, hoping to have fun and relax. “Well, that’s leadership”, he joked to himself. He didn’t really like going out. He wasn’t an introvert, he loved going outside and having the time of his life, but these days he would probably prefer staying at their dorm and ordering some food, plus it was cozy. He couldn’t do otherwise though and he didn’t want to steal the joy from his friends. It was a long time since they went out all together, maybe even 2 months. 

“What time are we heading out?”, he asked Haruto who was laying down on the sofa watching something at his phone. 

“In half an hour”, Jeongwoo answered, catching Jihoon by surprise. 

“What’s up with Ruto?” Jihoon was worried. Recently Haruto was more closed and on ‘’his world’’, not that it’s a bad thing, but he used to be more energetic. 

“Hyung just misses his family”, Jeongwoo answered, never taking his eyes of his phone as well. 

“Aww ruto, it’s gonna be fine, don’t be saaaad” He tried cheering him up. Maybe most of the times Jihoon made fun of his friends, but one thing he couldn’t stand is see them feeling down and sad. “Come on, go get dressed we’re leaving in a bit” 

“Mmkay” Haruto sighed and headed inside, finally closing his phone. 

-2 hours later- 

The group finally arived at KFC after taking a really long time to decide where to eat. As they entered the store, Mashiho eyed a long table, perfect for 12 people and runned towards it. They settled down and opened the menus. 

“So who’s going to order?” Yoshi asked raising an eyebrow and closing the menu he holded in his hands. 

“Jihoon hyung is” Junghwan answered with a broad smile. 

“Wait, why mee?!” The one thing he hated the most was ordering food all alone. 

“Well, you’re the leader” Mashiho pointed out. 

“Hyunsuk is a leader too!!” 

“Hyunsuk hyung decided the place we should eat.” Junghwan answered back. 

“One more reason for him to go!” Jihoon sounded like a grumpy cat. 

“One more reason for him to goo” Hyunsuk, repeated jihoon’s words with a mocking style in his voice. 

“I don’t even sound like that” 

“Well, you better not since you’re the one who’s going to order.” 

“Pff okay fine! Tell me what you want to eat.” Since he heared every member, jihoon headed straight to the cash desk, murmuring the orders so that he didn’t forget anything. After making the order he turned around to return to his table but the cashier told him; 

“Please wait here, because the drinks are almost ready!” Only him, Jaehyuk, Junkyu and Yoshi had ordered drinks, so it was a matter of time until they’re ready. 

“Oh okay, thanks!” He smiled back. 

As he waited, he turned his head to the rest of the store, watching his friends and every other person on a table. He kind of liked the idea of owning a restaurant and having his own business. If he hadn’t become an idol, he could imagine himself trying to open a restaurant. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that the drinks were ready. As he turn around, he could’ve sworn he saw the lady pouring something inside his drink and whispering, but he decided to blame his imagination. 

“I was about to call you!” The lady smiled while giving him his drinks. 

“Thank you!”Jihoon headed back to his table. 

“What took you so long?” Doyoung asked. 

“As you can see, I waited for the drinks too.” He answered back. Not much time later he also picked up the food with the help of Hyunsuk, who a felt a little bit bad for leaving Jihoon all alone earlier. 

The time was passing by and the group was having a lot of fun; Yoshi and Haruto were discussing about the ‘’MMM’’ MV and how they thought it would turn out, Doyoung was making fun of the way Junkyu was eating his fries, Junghwan and Jeongwoo were laughing at the situation and the others tried -unsuccesfully- to hold back their laughter. “Maybe I needed that after all”, Jihoon acknowledged. 

“So are we good? Did everyone finish their food, can we leave?” Hyunsuk asked checking around the table. 

“Oh let me go to the rest room first!” Jihoon stood up and left the table, ignoring the mocking of his friends, rolling his eyes. 

He was feeling a little bit weird, but he thought it was because he ate a lot. As he entered the rest room some drops of sweat started running through his face and he wiped them off with his right hand. But the feeling didn’t go away, so he decided to wash his face, as the only way for him to calm down. He said to his reflection “relax”, though the voice didn’t came out. Suddenly, he started feeling dizzy, like the earth beneath his feet was moving, like the only thing stable was the trash can next to the door; he immediately decided to sit down and wait for the feeling to go away. Next thing he remembers is him wearing only an underwear and the familiar feeling of his bed sheets against his skin. 

“What happened? How did I end up back to my room?” Jihoon wondered, watching his bedroom as if it was his first time seeing it. “Okay, so I was at the restroom feeling sick and then... nothing”. Too tired to continue thinking, he decided to close his eyes and let himself rest; he would deal with this later. 

A couple of hours past and Jihoon started waking up from a strange noise coming from right next to him. It turns out it was only Hyunsuk who was trying to unzip his pants, struggling because the zipper got stuck. Hyunsuk noticed him after a while and came closer to Jihoon forgetting about his jeans. 

“Oh sorry did I wake you up? Are you feeling okay?” Hyunsuk asked clearly worried. 

“No it’s okayy. Just feeling a little numb. What did actually happened to me?” Jihoon started getting up from his bed, only now realizing that he is semi-naked. He immediately regretted his choice and laid down once more. 

“Only thing I know is that you took more than 10 minutes in that bathroom, so we started getting worried. Doyoung and Junkyu went to check if you’re okay and they found you laying unconscious under the sink. They came back asking for help and we started our tries to wake you up but nothing worked. Then, we called an ambulance, but they said it was nothing serious, that you ‘just’ fainted and you needed some rest. So me and Yedam took a taxi and carried you to our dorm and your room. We thought that you would be more comfy if we undressed you, so here you are. We were really worried Jihoon, are you sure feeling good?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry, thanks guys!” He lied. He was starting to feel weird again, but this time it was more of a cold and icy feeling running through his body. He blamed it to the fact that he was practically naked. 

“Well we couldn’t leave you there, you know. I’m glad your okay.” Hyunsuk came closer to pet jihoon’s hair, nearly falling onto him. “Well, I’ll leave you to rest some more now, if you need anything just shout” 

“Mhm” Jihoon nodded positively. With that Hyunsuk exited the room, leaving a -not so sure how he’s feeling- Jihoon behind. One thing he knew though, was that he couldn’t get any more sleep, so he decided to take a hot shower to supress the strange sensation. 

He headed towards the bathroom, hoping that no other member will see him with his boxers. Thankfully, he made it inside without anyone noticing him and he locked the door after closing it. Thoughts came through his mind though; “What if I faint again? What if I lose my senses and cannot scream for help? Or worse what if I hit somewhere while falling down and then die from internal bleeding?” Jihoon knew he was overreacting about that last one, but he had decided to leave the door unlocked, just in case. With that, he removed his underwear getting ready for the shower. He also did some stupid faces and poses for him as he always do, just to boost his mood. He hated himself for that, but it actually works every time. Finally he started walking towards the bath tub, taking a last look at his face. 

“Getting ready for a shower huh?” 

Jihoon let out a loud scream, while forcefully retreating backwards hitting his back at the washing machine behind him. No. It couldn’t be. He must’ve been daydreaming, well sleepwalking since it was night by then. DId he just saw his reflection talking to him? 

“Don’t look at me like that, you seem stupid.” Oh crap it was real. He really thought he was going crazy, this was not normal, any of this wasn’t normal; The hot feeling at the public rest room, the coldness he felt on his bed and now his self talking to him through the mirror. 

“Do you have a voice or..?” 

“I, yes, I- What.. are you?” Jihoon startled, he couldn’t even form words. 

“As you can see I’m you. Well, not technically you, but I’m inside you.” 

“Inside me?” 

“Oh good you’re deaf too.” 

“What do you mean inside me? Why are you talking to me through the mirror while having my form? What the hell is going on???” Jihoon’s voice cracked a lot at the last question. He really started freaking out right now, was he going nuts? 

“Hyung are you okay? I heard a loud scream coming from in there.” Jeongwoo’s voice was heard behind the door. 

“Seems like your friend heard us” The reflection said in a low tone. 

“Yeah, I’m fine I just, uhmm, saw something and thought it was a bug.” Jihoon answered loudly to Jeongwoo, never breaking eye contact with his reflection, which was now looking at him with an obvious smirk. He heard Jeongwoo walking away while leaving a quiet oh okay as an answer. 

“Will you tell me already? What are you?” Jihoon asked again. 

“Gosh you’re no fun.” His reflection throwed back his head with a big sigh. 

“I’m an incubus.” 

“A what?” 

“What are you guys learning at school? An incubus; I-N-C-U-B-U-S. A sex demon.” 

“A WHAT?” 

“Is that all you can say? I just came out to you..” 

“Stop. STOP. This is too much!” Jihoon panicked. The thoughts were running in his mind like horses are when they hear thunders. Am i possessed? Will I die? What does he want? Or it. Crap, I'm loosing it. He decided to take a moment and calm down, panicking would surely not help at the moment. After a couple of minutes he finally managed that. 

“Okay...” Jihoon let out a breath that he held for too long. “Let’s suppose you’re real”. 

“Yes.” 

“And you’re not a freaking horror dream, which I hope so.” 

“Yes.” 

“What do you want from me? And first of all how did you get.. in me?” 

“Remember the lady at the cash desk earlier this day? Well, she summoned me and she poured this white power in your drink, which you later tasted. The thingy you thought you saw her doing, was a spell and it wasn’t your imagination after all.” 

“Wait, how do you remember that? I hadn’t drink my cola yet.” 

“I have literally possessed you. I have access to everything you know.” 

“Tell me what you want.” Jihoon now stopped running his fingers through his palms, which he did for a good amount of time before, because of his fear. He also noticed that he is naked, but he couldn’t care less right now. 

“Well, as I said, and you clearly haven’t paid attention at all, I’m an incubus. The only thing that a sex demon wants is..” 

“Sex.” Jihoon completed the demon’s sentence with the realization hitting him hard. “And what do you think huh? You can just use me for sex? When will you be gone? I want answers.” 

“Well if you complete your task, I’ll leave your body once and for all.” 

“What is my task?” 

“Have sex with your friends.” 

“WHAT?? Are you fucking serious??? I can’t do that. I won’t do that. You’re insane. I order you to leave me alone!” He started panicking again. 

“First of all, yes I’m insane. Second, lower your tone because my stay at your body will not be pleasant. You don’t have to want to. Sooner or later your own body will want sexual relief and you won’t be able to stop it. You’ll reach a point at which you won’t be able to resist your beloved friends, even the slightest touch will turn you on. So, yeah I don’t care what you want.” 

Jihoon was left speachless. He couldn’t believe his ears. That was absolutely insane. He opened his mouth to fight back, but nothing came out. 

“Oh, and the best part is that you can’t tell any of your friends about this, simply because if you do so the need of sexual activity will keep increasing to a level that is not bearable.” The demon finished, with the smirk turning into a broad smile. Jihoon was so full with rage, he wanted to smash the mirror into a thousand pieces, but he knew he wouldn’t achieve anything with that. Needless to say, he would be left with a demon, plus a severely injured hand. He couldn’t think of anything to say right now, he was just staring at the floor, the feeling of defeat now taking over him. 

“I should leave you now, take your shower. Talk to you soon nah?”The incubus said with a slightly playful tone in his voice. Jihoon looked at himself in the mirror and the only thing he could was his -normal- reflection. After some moments of blankness, he decided to take his long-awaited shower. 

Half an hour later, Jihoon stepped out of his bathtub with a towel rapped around his waist. Hot steams were escaping the area, making the mirror go blur. He grabbed another towel, wipped the mirror and just stood there. Drops of water took a journey from his wet hair, through his face, down his toned body and to his waistline. Pink-reddish lips standing out from his white pale skin, because of the contrast of the hot steams and the coldness of the bathroom air. His panda eyes looking like there’s no hope in this situation. A pretty recognizable bulge also made its appearance, but jihoon ignored its existance, not knowing he would regret it later. He could just jerk off right there, in the middle of the bathroom, like nothing ever happened, but he was again too tired to make a move. He quickly changed into his pijamas and headed out of the bathroom. The road towards his room seemed like ages, although it was a couple of seconds. Before he enters his room, he watches Haruto, Yoshi and Junghwan, catching himself looking longer than he should. He quickly shakes his head and says goodnight to the members. 

He could tell them all about what happened right there, but he knew that was not a wise choice to make. Weary as he was, he layed down on his bed, covering himself with his bed sheets. 

“I’m fucked up” he exclaimed loud. 

Jihoon wasn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached till here, thank you guyys. This is actually my first time trying to write and english is not my native language, soo I hope you will like it. More chapters are yet to come, please look forward to themm


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon opened his swollen eyes to see the clock right next to his bed; 8:34 AM. For an instance, he had forgot everything that have happened the other day, but the memories came back really quickly. What am I gonna do? He wondered. Well, it wasn’t common thing to be possessed by a demon, let alone one that only cared about sex. 

Jihoon himself didn’t really have much experience in that sector of his life. He was just a 20-year-old boy, that had nothing to brag about apart from a couple of kisses from his past 2 relationships. He didn’t feel ‘left behind’ compared to some of his friends, although a little bit more experience on that stuff wouldn’t hurt. He just wanted to find the right person and then everything would find its way. After a couple of minutes thinking about it, Jihoon chose to stop overanalyzing his thoughts and let go of them, hoping to have a little of a normal life today.

So he got up from his bed after leaving a grumpy “Umph”, took his phone from his desk and decided to check his messages. After opening it, Hyunsuk’s name popped at the screen;

“Heyy, didn’t want to wake u up. The producers said that the MV is ready and at 12:00 we should go and check it out, finallyy!”

Some good news at last, he exclaimed. They’ve been working so hard the past weeks, exhausting their bodies and exceeding their staminas, so it better be worth it. He then checked the rest of his notifications and closed his phone. Finally he stood up and in a couple of seconds he was on his way to the bathroom to do his daily morning routine; Washing his face, brushing his teeth etc.

When he reached the bathroom door, he opened it while storming in, only to see a toppless Hyunsuk standing over the sink washing his face. “Oh hey jihoon! Did you see the message I left you?” Hyunsuk asked taking a step behind and not bothering to put his shirt on.

“Yes, I saw it, that’s awesome news! I should probably leave you now to-”

And then it hit him. A feeling he never felt before. Even though he was feeling hot again, this was more like a suffocating situation than just hotness. He immediately felt the need to wash his face, taking Hyunsuk’s potition to do that. He started breathing heavily over the sink, while cold drops of water were making contact with his face. Hyunsuk, who was behind him, didn’t know what was going on, neither did Jihoon though. “Jihoonie, are you okay?”. No response. Jihoon only continued washing his face, but he gradually understood that didn’t make the feeling go away. He decided to take of his shirt, on a try to cool his body down, never stopping pouring cold water at his face though. But every time his hands touched his face skin, his body was craving for more. Every time he did that, he was getting the chills, he was feeling needy, his heart was pounding like crazy... and was that his hole that kept clenching?

Each and every contact was driving him more and more needy for touch. As he eyed himself in the mirror, his face was looking pink. His mouth was so red and it made a perfect combination every time he was connecting it with his tongue. And lastly his eyes.. They were different. They were darker than ever but it was not creepy. If lust had a colour, it would definitely be Jihoon’s eyes right now.

“Jihoon I’m worried. Why are you like this??” Hyunsuk was still clueless.

Suddenly, Jihoon wanted to thrust back. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to fee something. No. He needed to feel something against him. He felt like he was gonna die right there, if anything didn’t touch him. Not wasting any time, he moved backwards while arching his back, in a try to feel Hyunsuk’s dick. Hyunsuk was wearing loose pants, so it was easier to feel something, anything. When his ass touched Hyunsuk, it was the sensation he was craving for. He was moving back and forth and he felt so full just by touching Hyunsuk. His hole was opening and closing in a crazy rhythm and his Jihoon’s dick was already hard. He lifted his head again to watch himself looking like a mess, breathing heavily and closing his eyes occasionally.

Hyunsuk, on the other hand, was shocked by what his friend was doing. “Jihoon what are you doing???”

“Shh just don’t talk” Jihoon said will moving back again. The first time he spoke after a long amount of time. 

“That’s so wrong jihoon, please move” Hyunsuk said that out of breath. He tried to move himself, but Jihoon was stronger and pushed him back, trapping him between the wall and his ass. He thanked pilates for that. He was now humping Hyunsuk, feeling him getting harder. The feeling was the best he ever felt since the day he was born, no kidding. His hole was eager to feel Hyunsuk’s dick against it, he was so wet. Hyunsuk again tryed to escape, but only thing he succeded was pushing more of him forward, driving Jihoon nuts. That was the moment for Jihoon. He came untouched, just because of the hotness he felt when Hyunsuk moved towards him. 

He lifted his head again to see his face and Hyunsuk, but this time his reflection was smiling at him. “Did you see that?!” Jihoon asked Hyunsuk, while pointing at the mirror with his right hand. He got frightened by that, maybe Hyunsuk saw it and could help him with his situation. 

“Only thing I saw was you acting insane. What’s gotten into you??”

A freaking demon.

“Nothing, I.. I just, umm..” Jihoon didn’t know what to say. That he just needed to feel his friend’s dick? That his hole was asking for it? That it’s not him but a sex demon?

“Okay fuck,” Hyunsuk said that in a low tone hoping Jihoon wouldn’t hear him “Can we just, um, forget what happened?”

“Um yeah, yeah, I was going to say that too” Jihoon responded quickly, never doing eye contact with Hyunsuk.

And with that, Hyunsuk left the bathroom, closing the door behind him and heading to his room. Why would Jihoon do that? Why did he tried to seduce me? And, -most importantly- why did I like it? Hyunsuk reached his bedroom and was left alone with his thoughts. Meanwhile in the bathroom Jihoon was still looking at the ground, processing what just happened.

“Long time no see” He looked at the mirror, his reflection smirking at him once more. The incubus was back. “Did you have fun? I suppose you did.”

“What did just happen to me?” He was clueless.

“I have told you; Your body wanted to have some sexual relief. Hyunsuk helped that. A lot.”

“Oh no, that’s, that’s not right, thaat’s horible!” Jihoon started panicking again.

“Well, you should get used to it. Your body wants it. You want it. Why acting like you don’t?”

Jihoon ignored the demon’s words. “Um and why did Hyunsuk, get.. like.." 

“Hard? Well, when you are in this situation your body releases big amounts of testosterone in the air making you, kind of irresistible.”

“This is so fucked up. I need to get some air.” Jihoon quickly left the bathroom.

~3 hours later~

It was already 11:30 and the team was getting ready to finally meet up with the producers and watch their MV for the first time. All the members left their dorm and got into the mini vans of YG, without stopping to be so excited. The drivers kindly asked them if everything is set to go and when they got all the positive responses, they begun their way to the YG building. The journey was not so long, but the traffic did make a great impact, delaying them for half an hour. Finally, at 12:30 they were there.

Jihoon really liked the new building, who wouldn’t? It was huge, had so many practise rooms, but his favourite thing was that it looked like it was in space. Even the stairs would fit perfectly in a spaceship, not to mention the elevator. There are great days ahead of us, he thought. And maybe he was right.

They got into the building and in no more than 5 minutes they were at the conference room. Hyunsuk sat at the edge of the table with Jihoon right next to him, because they were the leaders Even though it was a bit awkward, considering what happened earlier, they managed to stay cool. Next to Jihoon sat Junkyu; The two really spent a long time together these days, maybe because their personalities fit so much. The rest of the members took a seat also and couple of seconds later, the producers entered the room.

“Hello everyone and congragulations! Today is the day you’ll see your ‘MMM’ music video, but first I would like to say some words!” A man in a black suit started talking. 

Jihoon hated the delay. He hated it a lot more, when he was excited to see their music video just like in ‘BOY’ and ‘I Love You’. But he understood that the producers were proud of them and wanted to show their gratitude to all of the members. To be fair, if treasure didn’t consist of these members, they wouldn’t have so much success.

“...and I’d like to thank you for your really hard work...”

As the man talked, Jihoon watched all the other members being so happy. Especially Hyunsuk, since he was on of the leaders, so he had a lot of weight on his shoulders. He caught himself though, looking down on Hyunsuk’s lap, reminding him what occured later. Jihoon calm down, he said to himself. Not now, not here. He couldn’t change anything, the feeling was return, not so strong, but it definitely made its presence sensible.

“...without you guys we wouldn’t...”

He was feeling himself getting needy again, but a different type of needy this time. His mouth watered like never before, while he was really trying to stay focused and calm down. He started inhaling and exhaling like they do in those yoga lessons, but it didn’t help at all. He looked again at Hyunsuk’s lap, this time for more seconds. That was it, he wanted Hyunsuk’s dick. Right now. He knew they were at public, he still had his senses, but how can he resist it?

“...also you showed a lot of teamwork...”

But he had enough. He reached Hyunsuk’s lap with his right hand and at first just rested it there. Hyunsuk immediately looked at him with wide eyes and a face that surely screamed ‘NO’. Jihoon just ignored him and licked his lips, also starting to move his hand stroking lightly his friend’s dick. Hyunsuk tried to remove Jihoon’s hand with all of his power, but Jihoon was once more stronger. Since he couldn’t do anything he tried talking Jihoon out of this. “Stop it right now! We are in the middle of a fucking meeting!STOP” he said whispering, but also.. screaming?

“Shh let me take care of you..” Jihoon ignored him again, now stroking him with more power. He felt him getting hard again and smirked at him, while Hyunsuk gave him a death stare and moved forward so that he is fully hidden by the table. With that Jihoon unzipped Hyunsuk’s pants and pushed his hand inside, licking his lips again. His mouth was watering like crazy, imaginating Hyunsuk’s dick in his mouth. He started stroking him for real now, he wanted to make him feel good but also put him in ‘danger’. Meanwhile Hyunsuk had trouble hiding his emotions and was slighlty moaning; Jihoon’s hand really felt so good, like it was meant to stroke him.

“Hyusuk are you okay?” The man asked interrupting his speech, catching Hyunsuk by surprise, “You seem a little bit off”

“Nno, yeaah, m- I'm g-good" Hyunsuk barely answered leaving a breath. If Jihoon wasn’t so horny right now, he would feel sorry for him, but that made it even hotter. 

“Oh okay, as I was saying you shouldn’t...”

Jihoon was so enjoying this, he looked again at Hyunsuk with a smirk on his lips, but Hyunsuk was busy trying to supress his feelings. Jihoon then decided to use his other hand too and started massaging Hyunsuk’s balls. Hyunsuk then let out a louder moan catching the looks from Jeongwoo and Doyoung. He thanked god Junkyu was busy eating his sandwich and hadn’t noticed a thing. 

“...So without further redue let’s watch the MV!”

Jihoon decided to stop there, although it was so hard (no pun intended). He still wanted to watch the MV, so he let Hyunsuk catch his breath and zip his pants, but he wasn’t done yet.

After they all watched the MV, they congragulated themselves and thanked their producers, leaving the room. They went downstairs, and waited for the vans to come pick them up. That’s when Hyunsuk lighted Jihoon’s hopes up. 

“Asahi, can you hold my bag? I need to use the rest room” He said while hanging him his bag. Not even 10 seconds later, Jihoon also spoke. “Asahi, hold mine too! I’ll be back in a bit”

“What am I, a hanger?” Asahi said while Jihoon gave him his own bag and followed Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk hadn’t noticed Jihoon being behind him, he just went to the bathroom minding his own business. Not a lot longer after Hyunsuk entered the rest room, Jihoon also came in and went at the exact same place as Hyunsuk. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Hyunsuk has had enough.

“I’m sorry, I need this.” And jihoon went down. He started unzipping Hyunsuk’s jeans, his tongue was running crazy inside his mouth, but his eyes were looking at Hyunsuk’s face. He could see that he wanted it. “You want it. Why acting like you don’t?” That was surely not the incubus talking. That was Jihoon. 

Jihoon took off Hyunsuk’s jeans to his ankles and started smelling Hyunsuk’s crotch. Damn he smells awesome. He was also moving his face left and right just to feel his dick, which now was starting to harden. He took his tongue out and started licking Hyunsuk’s boxers, not for long until he took them off too. He didn’t want to lie, Hyunsuk was big. Better for him. He started licking the tip and he felt the taste of Hyunsuk at his tongue. It was so good, he could lick like an ice cream for hours. Maybe they should make an ice cream flavour out of it. But he wanted to proceed more.

“Jihoonie p-please stop..” Hyunsuk was wrecked. He loved the feeling he didn’t want to admit. All this time he was letting quiet moans, but now that Jihoon started licking him, he coudn’t bare it, so he started really moaning. His face also started to sweat, he himself feeling hot.

“Shut up” With that Jihoon really started the party. He took the tip of Hyunsuk’s dick in his mouth, while licking him. Hyunsuk let a loud groan come out and reflexively put his hands on Jihoon’s hair. Oh my god. Jihoon loved that. He started sucking more of his dick, moving his mouth forth and back on Hyunsuk. Hyunsuk was going nuts, he even started pushing Jihoon’s face more towards him. It was a matter of time till he started face-fucking him.

“Fuck, you’re so good” Hyunsuk was at heaven. Jihoon started to deepthroat him, while Hyunsuk was trying really hard to keep himself stable, holding Jihoon’s head with both hands.

“Hyunsuk hyung are you in there? The vans came and we’re about to leave!” That was Doyoung. Hyunsuk and Jihoon froze. Jihoon only for a second though, because now he was licking Hyunsuk’s balls making his friend see stars. 

“Mmm yyeah- I'm almmost d-done! You go.. down, a-and I'm coming!” Hyunsuk managed to answer. He didn’t know how he did that.

“Oh okay, are you sure fine?”

“YES DOYOUNG GO” Hyunsuk now started face-fucking Jihoon again, this time faster and rougher. His pace was unstable and he felt his face so hot. He was getting close.

“Fine, fine, I’m leaving” They heard Doyoung leaving and closing the door behind him.

“Jihoonie, d-don't stop, I’m so close..” He barely let any voice come out, it was more like 80% moan and the rest was just some clues of his voice. And Jihoon didn’t stop.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum” Hyunsuk felt his legs grow weaker and his heart pounding faster. He finally came inside Jihoon’s mouth with loud moans that anyone inside the restroom would have heard. Jihoon of course swallowed, loving the taste of Hyunsuk and since he was so horny he came too inside his pants. He took out Hyunsuk’s dick and started sucking the tip again, so that he can clean him up. Hyunsuk was now finally getting back to his senses, breathing normally. 

“Seriously, what’s with you and the restrooms?” Hyunsuk let out his last full breath.

“Fuck you’re so hot like this” Jihoon stood up and kissed Hyunsuk with his tongue, letting him taste the leftovers of his come inside his mouth. Hyunsuk was taken by surprise, but didn’t stop the kiss from happening. Their lips were connecting and Hyunsuk’s hands were now squishing Jihoon’s ass. But they needed to go, so he broke the kiss after a moment.

“Come on, the others are waiting for us” Hyunsuk said while putting on his boxers and his jeans.

“Yeah you’re right” Jihoon responded opening the door, clearly disappointed that they stopped kissing. He still had a little bit of ‘that feeling’, but it was not strong enough.

When they arrived downstairs, the others were waiting for them at the door.

“What took you so long? Oh Jihoon hyung, where you with him?” Mashiho asked.

“I.. I was waiting for him” Jihoon answered nervously.

“Oh. Also, please fix your hair, they look so messy” Mashiho answered back.

“Ahh, th-thanks" Fuck, why didn’t he check himself in the mirror?

“Let’s go guys” One driver said, going out of the building with the members following one by one until they’ve reached the vans.

The way back to the dorm was hell, because Jihoon was at the window right next to Hyunsuk and he could see an obvious bulge from his sleeping friend. This incubus really did change him. He fought the feeling though and managed to maintain his urges. When they arrived at their dorm, he went straight to his room and layed down for a bit. He still had some time to rest before lunch. 

Phew, that was it for today. He thought.

But thoughts aren’t always right, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for youu, hope you like it guyss. A lot of smut here lol. If you don't like it, it will get gradually better.
> 
> I think


	3. Chapter 3

These days, there was this new thing called “among us”. Well, not exactly new, but it was going viral and it quickly became the new world trend, especially in South Korea. So, since Jihoon didn’t have anything to do until lunch, -Doyoung was cooking today-, he decided to downloaded. Just to kill some free time.

He enjoyed playing games on his phone alot, though he was more of a board-games type of person. Nothing did come close to the same feeling every time Jihoon played ‘Monopoly’ with the other members, even though most of the times Junghwan was a human vacuum cleaner for money. But the past days, Jihoon wouldn’t get rid of the thought to download this game, so he finally did it.

Since he installed the app, time flew by really fast; an hour or maybe two. But he was having a strange feeling (not the ‘horny thing’ again, although it didn’t ever go away entirely), like when it’s the calm before the storm. The dorm was unusually quiet too, maybe they are tired, he thought. He didn’t even get to finish his thoughts actually, when he heard yelling coming from inside, probably the kitchen. He immediately got up, left the game and went to see what happened.

“IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, JUST SAY IT!” When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw Hyunsuk screaming his guts out to Doyoung.

“I WAS JUST JOKING! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE THINGS BY HEART?!” Doyoung yelled back, hitting his right hand on the table in front of him.

“THEN YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO JOKE” Hyunsuk screamed even louder It was like they had a “secret” competition of who would surpass the other’s voice.

“HEY, stop it! What’s going on??” Most of the members were now gathered at the spot, but Jihoon decided to intervene, since no else made a move, too shocked of the situation. Fights like this were a rare sight at the dorm, of course they had some conflicts, but they were never that big.

“NOTHING!” Hyunsuk yelled at Jihoon, catching the last one by surprise. He did also leave a tiny gasp, but no one noticed. After his response, Hyunsuk passed everyone by and stormed to his room, angry as he was. Not even bothering to look at the members.

“Doyoung what happened?” Jihoon asked in the lowest tone as possible, a bit scared that he would be yelled again.

“N-nothing, it’s fine now.” Doyoung went back to cooking.

What the hell happened?Did they fight about the food? Jihoon decided to go check on Hyunsuk, he seemed extremely upset; it was nearly impossible for him to be that angry just because of food. When he reached Hyunsuk’s room, he saw him sitting on his bed, head looking down with his hands on it. The door was open, - he was probably too irretated to even close it-, but he chose to knock anyways.

*knock* *knock*

“H-Hyung, are you okay?” He asked Hyunsuk, with his quiet tone again, nearly whispering.

“I’m fine, just... leave me alone” Hyunsuk answered with no eye contact at all.

“*sighs* what happened?” Jihoon said as he walked closer to Hyunsuk, finally taking a seat right next to him.

No response.

“Hey.” Jihoon lifted Hyunsuk’s head, so that the two could look at each other. “You know, you can talk to me.” He ended the sentence with a tiny smile.

“Doyoung..” Hyunsuk found it hard to talk and turned his gaze to the floor again. 

“What did he do?”

“He.. He said I’m not a good leader..” 

“What??Why?”

“I-it was probably a joke. We.. Were having a casual conversation about the fact that we haven’t won yet at an award show.. And he said ‘Well if you were a better leader..’, he smiled at the end, I realize now he didn’t mean it, but at that moment I.. I got so taken aback and told him ‘So you think this is my fault?’ and then we started fighting.”

“Oh hyung, noo” Jihoon started petting Hyunsuk’s hair, in a try to calm him down.

“I know I’m not the greatest leader you could ask for, but I have so much weight on my shoulders and there are like 10 kids and I’m always trying my best, but I guess it’s not enough...” His voice begun to tremble.

“Hey, no! You’re the best leader, the fact that you are managing to take care so many of treasure is undeniable.” Jihoon tried to lift his mood up.

“Yeah, I know but..”

Jihoon started feeling weird again. The kind of weird.

“Stop it hyung. And if you think this is too much, then let me help you.” He didn’t like seeing Hyunsuk sad.

“Let me take the burden off your shoulders.” He reduced the distance between them.

“Let me take care of you...” He was so close to Hyunsuk.

“...and make you feel better.”

They had no space amid them. Hyunsuk could feel Jihoon’s breath hitting him. Then, Jihoon started planting gentle kisses all along Hyunsuk’s neck, while his left hand was at Hyunsuk’s thigh. Fuck, I’m taking advantage of him. I shouldn’t been doing this, but I can’t help it though. Pff, maybe if I tell him sorry later? He smells so good.. His thoughts were again having a festival inside his mind. A festival where Hyunsuk and Jihoon were the honoured guests.

“Please don’t leave any visible scars..” Hyunsuk said whispering. Was that consent? It probably is.

“The internal scars will be enough.’ Jihoon also whispered at Hyunsuk’s ear, and licked it a bit after finishing his sentence. Hyunsuk responded with a light moan and moved behind, so that his back was touching the wall.

“Take this off” Jihoon helped Hyunsuk to remove his sweater, leaving him with just a white t-shirt. “That too.”

After kissing his mouth a couple of times, he started making his way down, at this familiar path, only this time he was licking Hyunsuk’s abs too. This time was different. It was of course a result of Jihoon’s sex alarm, but it also was more sensual than the YG restroom one.

While Jihoon was doing his job, he was simultaneously running his hands up and down at Hyunsuk’s thighs. Hyunsuk was looking again at the perfect sight; Jihoon bended on his knees in front of him, while arching his back, trying to make him forget what happened. But he already had. The only thing he minded now, was how tempting Jihoon’s ass seemed and how dark were his eyes. He hadn’t see them like that ever, they were really mysterious but also hypnotizing. 

Hyunsuk was lost at his thoughts, only to come back to reality, because of the sound his zipper did. Jihoon was taking off his pants and his boxers completely, getting ready to suck him off.Once more. Can’t believe I’m doing this again, Hyunsuk thought. His dick sprang free, like it definitely needed some air, already hard. He wanted to give Jihoon more access, so he opened his legs wider. Jihoon took the sign and went straight to Hyunsuk’s balls. He licked them and took them in his mouth one a time, then he repeated. This was one of the things that turned on Hyunsuk a lot more, so he grabbed Jihoon’s head and pushed him towards his balls, while moaning loudlier this time.

“Please, d-don't stop..” I’m losing my mind.

The only thing Jihoon could say was “mmm”, as he was busy now with licking Hyunsuk’s dick at its whole length. Eager as he was, he didn’t want to waste any time, so he took Hyunsuk inside his mouth once again.

“Ahh..” Hyunsuk left a great breath and his hands were now grabbing the bed sheets.

On the other side, if someone had told Jihoon that he was going to suck Hyunsuk once, he would probably call them insane, but here he was, enjoying taking his dick. He had never enjoyed so much having something in his mouth.

Hyunsuk suddenly stopped Jihoon. Before Jihoon could hesitate and say something, he picked him up and throwed against the wall next to his bed.

“I wanna try it.” Hyunsuk exclaimed, the same time Jihoon was still processing what happened. While looking at Jihoon’s dick, he started moving towards it, desire growing even more. With a last glance at Jihoon, he opened his mouth getting the tip inside it. The feeling was really weird, definitely something he hadn’t experienced before, but he liked it, so he moved further more. He was using a lot of his tongue, something that Jihoon found mindblowing. Hyunsuk made him feel really hot right now. Did I make him feel the same?

“Fuck hyung..” He kind of started face-fucking him, but it he didn’t want to hurt him, considering it was his first time, so he held his urges back for this time. Hyunsuk was doing wonders on his own. Who would have thought? 

“Hyung, I want you.” Jihoon said while petting Hyunsuk’s hair. “I want you inside me”

“Ff, please be quiet” Hyunsuk whispered

“Make me”

That was it for Hyunsuk. He reached his peak. He grabbed Jihoon and throwed him on his bed again, this time settling him at all fours. Before entering himself, he began fucking Jihoon’s hole with his tongue, feeling him twitching around his mouth.

“OH FUCK” Jihoon moaned loudly. Hyunsuk tried to tell him to hush, but Jihoon pushed himself backwards, driving himself crazy and arched his back even more.

“Give it to me. Now.” Jihoon looked at Hyunsuk with a demanding glaze. Hyunsuk stopped licking him and started entering a finger inside Jihoon.

“Ahhh.. Hyung... mmm" 

“What’s that?” Hyunsuk asked playfully.

“M-more” Jihoon moaned.

“As you wish.” He fitted a second and then a third finger inside Jihoon, making him burry his face in the pillows. Hyunsuk was feeling Jihoon’s hole opening and then closing at an unstable rhythm. Jihoon even started moving himself backwards again, before Hyunsuk removed his fingers.

“Wait that was too qui-” Jihoon didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Hyunsuk’s dick was now at his entrance.

“OH MY GOD” He screamed. Hyunsuk had enough of his screams, it was too dangerous, so he moved both of his hands at his mouth and started fucking him for good.

“mm...Mm... ff” They were both moaning like crazy and the sensation was unbelievable. Jihoon finally had something inside him, making him feel full, as for Hyunsuk he was lost in Jihoon’s ass. Sometimes he even removed one of his hands, just to lightly spank Jihoon’s ass and then he put it back.

“MMM, come here” Jihoon broke free of Hyunsuk’s hands and managed to bring him down at his bed. He then sat on top of him, and started riding him; Only thing he knew then, was to make Hyunsuk cum.

“Fuck, quicker” Hyunsuk said out of his breath.

“Ahh, f-fuck" Jihoon began moving everywhere he could, wanting to satisfy his need. He took Hyunsuk’s dick all the way inside and sometimes Hyunsuk thrusted harder hitting his prostate over and over. 

“Fuck, jihoonie, I’mm close..” Hyunsuk was breathing faster than ever, like Jihoon was moaning louder than ever. At this point, they just wanted to cum.

“Ahhhh, fffuckkk!” And then Hyunsuk finally did. He thrusted 3-4 times harder then ever and came inside Jihoon, forcing him to cum on his abs.

“Fuck your a-ass feels so good..” Hyunsuk said while giving some slaps at Jihoon’s butt.

“Same goes for your dick..” Jihoon moaned, as he started calming down from his orgasm. After a while, Hyunsuk exited himself from Jihoon’s hole, letting him lie down next to him.

They both lied there catching their breaths, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Their hair was also messy, making one with the sweat. Jihoon then saw something carved in Hyunsuk’s bed and pointed it out.

“What’s that?” 

“Oh that. It’s Greek. ‘ΣΚΟΠΟΣ’ means purpose. Like what’s my purpose to live? I carved it because couple of months ago, my purpose was to debut. Now my purpose is to get our first win and shine as treasure.” 

“Oh wow. That’s deep” Jihoon said while looking at the word.

“Nah, it’s just a stupid thing” Hyunsuk answered laughing. Jihoon liked when Hyunsuk laughed, he brighted the moment. Jihoon smiled back.

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Mhm” Hyunsuk stretched his arms.

“Can I call you Hyun-suck every time I want you to suck my dick?” Jihoon tried not to laugh while asking Hyunsuk.

“Shut up!” Hyunsuk responded and got up to clean himself and get dressed again. They would have lunch in a bit.

“Come on, stand up. Also, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn’t want that, it was just..”

“...bad timing.” Jihoon completed him, as he stood up. “It’s okay hyung, no worries.”

“Noww, let’s go eat, you starved me” Jihoon joked.

“Shouldn’t you get dressed first?”

“No, I want everyone to see what you did to me”

Hyunsuk let a small laugh, “Don’t even think of that though.” 

The day passed quietly, not match happening after lunch. Doyoung also apologised to Hyunsuk for his earlier behavior and Hyunsuk kindly accepted that. Jihoon was so happy watching them, being together again, after all Hyunsuk had a sweet spot for Doyoung, everyone knows that. When Jihoon returned to his room, he opened his phone and realized he had left ‘among us’ open. Nah, real life is much more fascinating. And he decided to uninstall the game.

What did I just say?

He really is turning into a sex monster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit smaller in length, because I wanted to merge it with the next one, but it would turn out too big, so I decided to cut them in half. Anyways hope you enjoyy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you dont know kijoring (a treasure inside joke), you should look it up on youtube first ^.^

Today was a new day for Treasure. Yesterday was actually pretty fun for the team, beacause after lunch they decided to rest and watch a movie instead of doing practically nothing. As a result, they all gathered around their huge living room, debating whether to watch comedy film or a horror one. Interestingly enough, a horror movie was voted the best option for the night, causing some objections from certain members, but the rest just didn’t care. The movie was called “The Exorcism of Emily Rose”.

“How are we supposed to relax by watching this?” Junghwan groaned loudly. “I thought we would have fun tonight!”

“Oh we will” Hyunsuk said while laughing, making Doyoung and Asahi follow his lead.

“What is this even about?” Junkyu asked, obviously anxious.

“How can you not know this? It’s a classic” Jihoon answered him and simultaneously throwed him a pillow he was holding for a long time.

“Well, I don’t like horror films.” Junkyu responded, throwing the pillow back.

“That does not justify you.”

“Can we start the movie already?” Yoshi exclaimed.

“Okay, okay” Hyusnuk answered and he pressed play.

The movie was just getting started and Jihoon was already having fun. He couldn’t stop looking at Junkyu, who was having his scariest moment in a long time. Every time a jumpscare occured, Junkyu would startle and Jihoon would burst out laughing, irritating him more and more. Jihoon also watched the other members, only to find that Jaehyuk had already fallen asleep. How can he sleep through all of this? 

The only member that was fully concentrated on the movie was Haruto, because it was his first time watching it as well. The others were just having fun with each other, enjoying watching Junkyu getting scared. When the movie ended, everyone got up (well, apart from Jaehyuk; they had to wake him up), and headed to their rooms.

“I’ll never listen to you again” Junkyu said towards the members, causing some laughters.

“You loved it and you know it.” Jihoon said sarcastically, while entering his room.

The night went by smoothly for Jihoon; He laid down on his bed, listened to some music and then he fell asleep right away. 

*8 hours later*

The morning came and Jihoon started waking up. He felt something though, poking between his legs and he immediately knew what it was. These days, it was common phenomenon for him to wake up with a morning wood and he always took care of it. He began pushing his hips towards the bed without even thinking, loving the sensation of his dick being trapped against him and his bed. He stayed like this for a couple of minutes, thrusting into his bed and then going back up again. Unable to resist the feeling, he decided to turn around and start jerking off, but he pushed the idea out of his mind, because he thought of something better.

Hyunsuk. I need to find Hyunsuk. He got up from his bed and checked himself in the mirror to see if his hard on was visible in his pijamas. Well, you can see it if you only look closely.. He thought.

“Going somewhere this early?” His reflection talked again, making jihoon clench. The last thing I want now.

“Mind your own buisness. You made me like this.” Jihoon answered while pointing out his erection. 

“You are my business. I see you already had some fun with your hyung” he smirked again.

“I..” Jihoon blushed “Why are you even in me? Why did that lady want you in me? Have I done something to her?”

“Let’s just say she had some... unfinished business.” the incubus answered as he eyed Jihoon’s bulge. “Anyways, just wanted to see you suffer. Bye.” And the he left, leaving Jihoon looking at his normal self.

Is he for real? Jihoon shook his head as he remembered. Oh yeah, Hyunsuk. He exited his room with his hands on his erection, not wanting the other members to see. After a while he reached Hyunsuk’s room but he wasn’t there. Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.

What do I do now? Where did he go? He even knocked at the bathroom door but Yedam answered, so he left. On his way back, he passed Haruto’s room, which had its door open. Haruto was sitting on his bed and had his phone on his hands again, connected with his earphones. Jihoon decided to enter the room and ask him if he knows where Hyunsuk went.

When he got into the room though, a weird scent hit him hard. It was a scent he had smelled before, but it was different this time. He liked it though and his body liked too, enhancing his erection and boosting Jihoon’s sexual need. Not now. Not with Haruto. Haruto then noticed him and eyed him with a confused look. Jihoon pointed at his ears, wanting Haruto to take off his earphones and he took the sign.

“Uhh, sorry for bothering you, but.. Do you know where Hyunsuk is?”Jihoon said trying too hard to hide his bulge.

“Isn’t he at his room?” Haruto responded getting more confused.

“No, I just dropped by and he wasn’t there”

“Then I don’t know, sorry” He said, while putting his earphones back again. What was he watching? And why had his room this... hedonistic scent? It was driving him crazy. Was he watching porn? Did he maybe wanted to jerk off and he interrupted him? Was he thinking of him while watching porn? Jihoon stop. Leave. 

“Oh okay, thanks.” And he quickly headed out or else there would have been an accident. Haruto didn’t even notice him leaving. 

He continued his way to his room, although he caught himself standing right outside of Mashiho’s door, which was slightly open. The view was indeed very intriguing; Mashiho was sitting on his bed reading a –probably japanese- book, while his back was leaning on the wall and his legs were spread so widely, emphasizing the outline of his ass. The best thing though, was that he was only wearing his boxers.

Jihoon found his dick responding to the sight, throbbing like crazy. He just stood there, mouth-watering, watching Mashiho read his book and he found that extremely hot. He started grabbing his erection through his pijamas, wanting to release some of the pressure, only to make it worse. On top of it, he even began sweating.

He had never seen Mashiho this. Of course he had seen him with only his boxers on, but he would have never imagined that he could think of him sexually. But the situation was unbearably hot for Jihoon, making him forget what was wrong or right.

“Jihoon hyung, is that you?” Mashiho asked unexpectedly, while leaving his book aside, but not moving an inch himself.

Jihoon then froze and only widened his eyes without giving an answer. Did he see me? Well, of course he did, but did he see me being... extra touchy? He was kind of freaking out right now, because he didn’t want to make things complicated between the members. He should’ve thought of that though when he had sex with Hyunsuk, but it was different with him right? Two people know and it’s a secret. Three and it’s not.

“Hello??” Mashiho asked again, bringing Jihoon back to reality and making him realize he hadn’t said a single word yet.

“Uh, yes.. I-it's me uhmm...” As he was speaking (or trying to speak apparently), he moved inside the room, pushing the door open. “I... I was wondering where is Hyunsuk, maybe you ..err.. saw him? Or do you -uhm- know where he is?” Please don’t look at my dick.

“No, I didn’t leave my room today, soo I did not see him anywhere” Mashiho leaned a little bit forward, putting his elbows on his knees. Hot. 

“Oh. O-okay, I’m just-” Jihoon tried to leave.

“Why? Did something happen? We can call him, you know” Mashiho suggested. Brilliant idea. 

“Noo, it’s fine, I’ll..” Mashiho got up from his bed and just stood there “I’ll just wait for him to come back... Also please put on some shorts” Fuck, why did I say that? 

“Why?” Mashiho asked while taking a step closer. “Don’t you like my underwear?” When mashiho said that, he moved his left hand smoothly from his thigh to his back, revealing an inch of skin beneath his boxers. Jihoon did actually like it, red was his favourite colour on Mashiho. It’s just that he liked it too much.

“Y-you will be cold just like that, you... should be careful..” Lame excuse.

“Oh” Mashiho took some steps forward again and was now pretty close with Jihoon looking at his eyes. He then lifted his right hand and started touching Jihoon’s chest, drawing imaginary circles. That gave Jihoon goosebumps, although it freaked him out even more.

“Then you should warm me up” Mashiho said, while lifting an eyebrow up and barely opening his mouth. Both of his hands now resting on Jihoon’s chest.

Since Jihoon was too freak out to make a move, Mashiho slightly tip toed just to reach Jihoon’s neck and kiss it wildly. His mouth was continuousely opening and closing on his friend’s skin, while his tongue was making Jihoon hotter.

It did take some moments for Jihoon to process what was happening, but since he wanted it too, he started responding to Mashiho’s call and positioned his hands on his butt, giving it a hard squeeze. This made Mashiho leave a moan, which to Jihoon’s ears sounded like christmas carols. Or maybe even better.

“Fuck, do that again” Mashiho said with possibly the sexiest voice Jihoon has ever heard “But this time inside of my underwear” And who was Jihoon to not obey? He squeezed Mashiho’s ass a couple of times, making contact with his baby skin. He felt so good. Mashiho on the other side, was trying to take off Jihoon’s T-shirt and succeded with a litte help of Jihoon. He then started running his hands through all of Jihoon’s upper body, admiring his toned figure, never stopping planting kisses everywhere he could. 

Until he suddenly dropped down.

“Mashi, are you sure you want this?” Jihoon asked out of breath. Mashiho took off Jihoon’s pijamas and underwear all at once and began stroking his dick. “I’ll take that as a yes”

Mashiho was so focused on stroking Jihoon, he didn’t notice Jihoon’s hands on his head. After a couple of more strokes, he started sucking his balls while still jerking him off. Jihoon was looking down at the amazing work Mashiho did and couldn’t thing about anything else than how eager Mashiho looked. Eager to get a taste of Jihoon.

“Let me just close the door” Jihoon took a step right so he could move, but Mashiho grabbed his ass and starting sucking him off.

“OH, fuckk” Mashiho’s tongue felt awesome on Jihoon’s dick and so did his lips. He made Jihoon leave moans like never before and... Maybe he’s better than Hyunsuk? Pff why do I bring that up now? He didn’t have much time to think about it, because Mashiho had reached the end of his dick and was now apparently deepthroating him.

“Ah, that f-feels soo good Mashi..” Mashiho was enjoying this as well. Jihoon was kinda big too, so he felt proud that he could take that all in his mouth. He actually was wondering if it could fit him for months and now he finally knew that it was made for him.

Jihoon started pushing more into Mashiho, because he seemed like he got tired. But Mashiho only did that just to take out of Jihoon his inner beast. So Jihoon, grabbed Mashiho’s head and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. Sometimes between those thrusts, he took himself out and gave some hits at Mashiho’s face with his dick. Fuck, he is such a mess like that.. Mashiho’s hair was also all messed up and his lips were so red, making even hotter. At some point Mashiho stopped Jihoon and caught his breath for a while.

“Are you good? Am I being too rough?” Jihoon was slightly concerned.

“Please fuck me” Mashiho answered back with puppy eyes, like he wanted some kind of candy.

“Thought you’d never ask” Jihoon said with a broad smile and raised an eyebrow. Gosh that look was so sexy on him, Mashiho thought.

Jihoon actually took care of the rest. He carried Mashiho to his bed, also kissing his body, and settled him down so that his stomach was touching the bed and his legs were widely open. He positioned himself between Mashiho, while running his fingers through his ass, and pressed the tip of his dick at Mashiho’s hungry hole. When he did that, Mashiho’s entrance responded with a clench making Jihoon bite his lips. After leaning forward and placing some more kisses on Mashiho’s neck, he finally started going inside.

“Oh shit.. OH fffuck” Mashiho went nuts when Jihoon decided to push forward and the fact that Jihoon’s head was burried in his neck, made Mashiho feel full.

“I’m not even half in” Jihoon told Mashiho, his words vibrating at his neck. He then pushed more of his dick inside. He didn’t know what he expected, but he surely didn’t expect Mashiho to push back and arch his back at try to take all of Jihoon’s dick inside him.

“Fuck, have you been waiting for that all this time?” Jihoon asked while he started pounding Mashiho.

“Well y-yeah.. Ah... I left s-signs... ff” He answered with a smirk on his face.

“Like what? Like sitting here only on your boxers with your legs spread just for me?” Jihoon licked Mashiho’s ear and thusted harder.

“T-that too. Do you remember kijoring?” 

“Of course I do. Everyone does.”

“Do you also remember how I arched my back before I said ‘kijoring’ so cutely? How I wanted you to see my ass?” Mashiho said in a low and seductive tone.

“But you said that to Hyunsuk, not me”

“You were there. You saw me. That’s what matters.” 

“Hell.. That long?” 

“Mmm, y-yeah"

“I better leave you satisfied then” With that Jihoon lifted Mashiho a bit up, just so that he is on his hands and knees and started fucking him for good. Mashiho was also moving backwards and the result was mindblowing.

“Fuck, you’re so tight... ah.. A-and so wet” Jihoon said while squeezing Mashiho’s butt.

“Hyung, mm closee” Mashiho moaned “r-realy close..”

“Ah... oh fuck..” Mashiho was at the edge of getting his orgasm. Jihoon was hitting his prostate time after time, making his dick want to explode. It was now or never.

“Fuck I’m cumming.. AH FUCK” It was practically a scream but Mashiho couldn’t help it. His breath became heavier and heavier, and Mashiho closed his eyes. It hit him really hard. Cum started leaving his dick and landing at his bed in an unstoppable rhythm and the same time his hole was tightening around Jihoon’s dick. 

“You f-feel so good mashi..” Jihoon began fucking him rougher, because he was now close too.

“Cum in me. Fill me please.” Mashiho managed to say out of his breath.

“Ahhh, it’s coming.. Fuckk!”

Jihoon lifted his head up and closed his eyes, giving some hard thrusts, as he came inside of Mashiho’s hole. It felt so warm in there and Mashiho was feeling it too.

“SHIT AHH” Mashiho exclaimed loudly, since he didn’t expect a big amount of cum inside him.

“Shhh, be quiet. We’re still in your room!” Jihoon whispered as he took his dick out and let it rest on Mashiho’s ass”

“Shit, sorryy... It’s just.. Too much” Jihoon laughed at that, making Mashiho laugh back back.

“You were amazing Mashi..” He slapped Mashiho’s ass cheek one time..

Mashiho moaned once more. “Do that again, you’ll be getting ready for round two”

“Okay.. Okayy" Jihoon laughed again “Keep it a secret though.”

“Aww, are you scared if I tell the guys that JIHOON HYUNG FUCKED ME-” Mashiho scream that last sentence

“SHHH. ARE YOU CRAZY??” Jihoon immediately put his hand on Mashiho’s mouth in an attempt to shut him up. 

Jihoon turned his gaze at the door and saw a shadow leaving the spot. What was that? 

“I swear if someone heard or saw us, I’m gonna kill you” He gave a threatening look at Mashiho and began dressing himself up.

“My bed has cum on it” Mashiho ignored Jihoon’s threats.

“Then lick it” Jihoon joked

“Okay” And Mashiho just did that. He reached his tongue on the bed sheet and started licking off Jihoon’s and his own cum.

“I DIDN’T MEAN IT” Jihoon tried not to scream, though his eyes did.

“It tasted good though” Mashiho laughed.

“You’re crazy” 

Suddenly, they heard a door opening, probably the front one and the sound of keys. They both turned their heads to that direction and Jihoon -as he was the only one dressed- went to check who was it. 

“Oh. You came back” Hyunsuk returned.

“Yeah, please help me with those” He had some bags on his hands with food and supplies, so Jihoon didn’t bother asking him where he was.

“Yeah sure!” They carried the bags to the kitchen and started getting the groceries out of them.

“Soo, did I miss anything?” Hyunsuk said while putting the milk on the fridge.

YEAH “Nothing special” He answered as he glanced him. He is so hot when he picks up the bags. Jihoon closed his eyes. Are you kidding me? Calm down. 

“Are you okay?” Hyunsuk saw him with his eyes fiercly closed. Jihoon opened them right away.

“Yeah yeah, just... got little dizzy for a moment” He smiled to assure him he’s fine.

“Oh okay then. Can you call the others? We need to choose our today’s lunch.”

“Mhm” Jihoon said before shouting, slightly scaring Hyunsuk. “GUYS COME HERE”

Why was he thinking Hyunsuk that way even after having sex with Mashiho? Why isn’t the feeling going away at all? He obviously needed to have a conversation with the incubus, he was so lost.

“Can you pass me the other dick?” Hyunsuk asked casually while pointing behind Jihoon.

“The what?” Jihoon throwed him a confused look.

“The milk. Behind you.” He pointed it out again.

“Ohhh, yeah here”

You need a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting after 1 month (it's more but shh) *disappointed at himself*. I was not planning to continue this at all, because I also had my exams approaching (and i still have them😭), but I decided to finish something in my life, even if it's a fanfiction. So bear with me as long as it takes, and I know I'm not the best writer you could've asked for, but I'm trying lol. Stay safe guyss


End file.
